Kagerou project: Valentines day special: Amusement Park
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: In an AU., The Kagerou Project characters are Studying In a school where There is Elementary., Junior High School And Senior High school in one place. The college where Haruka and Takane studies though., Is a different place. They decided to celebrate Valentines Day. What happens next ?
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine Valentines day for the Mekakushi dan.**

_In an AU., Where they all study in a school., No one's dead and all. No powers included too. _

I hope you enjoy it~!

So I based it slightly different from their ages.

**Hibiya and Hiyori**- 12 that makes them belonging to the 5th elementary grade.

**Kano., Kido and Seto, Momo**- 16 that makes them first year high school students

**Mary** -she's 14 but I just made it look like she's in high school with the trio because ei tell you it'll be a disaster…note: **DISASTER** if mary isn't with the trio esp Seto.

_I just thought so_-_pffft pls don't kill me_

**Ayano and Shintaro**- 18, ikr, dif from ayano., Forgive me but I made it suit the story. They are on third year high school.

**Takane And haruka**- around 19-20+. That makes them college.

**Powers weren't involved and weaknesses like illness were ignored sooo forgive this story. **

_None if them are my characters., I do not own them or Kagerou project._

_-.-.-._-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__

"Hey Guys! It's Valentines today!". Seto announced the news happily.

"Valentines day…?"

"What's so nice about Valentines? It's the day of the fest of St. Valentine that celebrates his martyrdom". Shintaro., In his usual gloomy aura., caught Ayano's attention

"Ehhh? It's also the day girls give chocolates for the guy they like! It's sounds romantic…". Ayano replied with a smile., yet she looks sad because she looked down upon finishing the sentence.

"…". Shintaro stared at Ayano

"It's also Obaasan's birthday". Hibiya., looking at the view of the outside window., said

"Eh!". Momo blushed.

"Oh yeah…ohhhh what is this I see…you remembered it ?". Shintaro said to Hibiya with a wicked smile.

Hibiya blushed., "S-shut up!"

"Hey guys! It's almost time for our class!". Kano entered the room cheerfully.

"Let's go., Seto, Mary". Kido said to them

"Bye minna! See you later". Seto bid his senpais.

"Later minna…".Mary said to them

"Oi., H-hibiya…go to your class! Go to the elementary building now!". Momo said to Hibiya who's still blushing.

"I-I know. You don't have to remind me., Obaasan". Hibiya stood up and began to walk to the door

"Mouuu stop calling me that!".Momo shouted at him

Hibiya stopped walking and looked back then smiled.,

"See you later., Obaasan.".Then he continued to walk towards the door

"W-what's that?!".Momo blushed

"Oi., Momo, go to your class.".Shintaro said to his sister.

"Mouuu Why do I have to be in a dif. Section from Kano, danchou and seto…". Momo walked to the door.

_Ayano., ran towards them and the others who are about to go to their classes and rooms.,_

"Minna-san! Let's have a valentines party later! Already informed Takane-senpai and Haruka-senpai! They'll come later!". Ayano raised her hands near to her mouth so that her voice will reach them.

'Hai~". Kano waved his hands

"R-really?". Mary asked Seto

"Let's trust Ayano-neechan's plans!". Seto smiled

_They all went to their respective classes._

_Ayano smiled._

_Shintaro looked at her_


	2. Chapter 2

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-._-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-__

_**[After School]**_

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

**_-Elementary Building-_**

...

_Hibiya received a text from Momo_: "Hibiya! Go to the party., Ok? We'll be waiting! I'll be waiting!".

Hibiya is shocked., but he felt something different…

"Ne., Hibiya., Accompany me to the library". Hiyori., with her usual princess-like attitude.

"Eh?". Hibiya, still holding his phone., Hesitates

"Now". Hiyori ordered him to.

He can't possible decline…

"Up to what time ?". Hibiya asked her

"Huh? What are you asking for? Until night of course., I need to search for something.". Hiyori replies as she is fixing her bag.

"But…". Hibiya says in hesitation.

"What?". Hiyori asks him., stopping from what she is doing and glaring at hibiya

"I-I will go with you! Just a minute…". Hibiya went outside the room and made a call.

[High School building]

"Momo-chan! Will you go with us to the new pancake store?". Momo's classmates asks her

"Eh? Sorry I got a plan!". Momo said to them

"awwww". Her classmate awe in disappointment.

_Suddenly., her phone vibrated and rang.,_

"Eh? Hibiya?". Momo went outside the noisy classroom and answered her phone.

"What's wrong? Hibiya?". Momo asks him happily

"Obaasan…". Hibiya sounds sad

"Why?". Momo is becoming worried

"…I can't join later…". Hibiya said.

"Eh…?". Momo's eye widens

"Hey! What's taking you so long! Let's go!". Hiyori shouts at him., Momo could hear it from the background.

"Hiyori-chan…?". Momo whispers

"H-hai! Bye!". Hibiya hungs the phone.

_Momo stood there._

_Shocked., And sad_

"Hibiya…".

"Hey momo., Are we going now?". Shintaro asks his sister

"Where's Hibiya-kun?". Ayano asks happily

"He's not coming…". Momo replied with a sad face

"eh…?". Ayano looks worried

"Sooo~where will we go?". Kano asks in his usual tone

"I don't know.". Kido replies

"Ne., Where will we go first?". Seto asks happily

"Let's asks takane-senpai and haruka-senpai where we'll meet!". Ayano reaches for her phone.

"They're college no, right?". Mary asks Seto

"Yes., I think so". Seto replies with a smile

_Shintaro looked at Momo._


	3. Chapter 3

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-._-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__

**_Another School- College_**

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-._

"Takane., Ayano texted me and asks me where will we meet?". Haruka tells Takane

"Eh? Could I see?". Takane goes closer to haruka to see his phone.

Their faces are only inches away

_Suddenly., Takane blushed really hard and backed away to check her phone_

"Eh?". Haruka is confused

"Ehhhhhh A-Ayano texted me too! H-hahaha…". Takane replied

_Haruka made a confused look., But he went and smiled again._

"Let's meet at the café I guess…Or we could let them decide". Haruka said

"Ok…I-I'll text them…". Takane said as she texted Ayano.

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

_**[High School building]**_

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

"Ehhh…takane-senpie replied!". Ayano said

"Ne where?". Kano asks

"D-don't get too close!". Kido tells Kano to move away

"Eh? Café?". Ayano sees the reply

"Why there?". Seto asks as he looks at his older sister's phone

"Eh?". Mary looks at Ayano's phone too.

_Shintaro noticed Momo is still sad._

"Wait…guys.., You go ahead., Ill just go somewhere". Shintaro said to them

"Eh?!". Ayano asks

"Meet you at the café". Shintaro said to them.

"Eh? Why?". Seto asks

"Beats me~". Kano shrugs.

_Momo looked at Shintaro_

"Niichan…?".

"Ne., Tsubomi., Lead them., okay? I'll follow Shintaro-kun". Ayano smiled as she bids them later and walks after to Shintaro.

"Shall we go now?". Kano said

"Yes!". mary replies

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-._

_**Elementary Building**_

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

**_-Entrance to the Library-_**

...

"Shintaro-kun…why are we here?". Ayano asks him

'Why did you come anyway?". Shintaro walks closer to the entrance

"I'm curious". Ayano smiled

They saw Hibiya and Hiyori inside the Library.

"Eh? Hiyori-chan?" Hibiya-kun!". Ayano greeted them

"Hi! Ayano-senpai!". Hiyori greets back

_Hibiya is speechless._

"So., why are you still here? Let's go". Ayano smiled at them

"Hiyori., Why are you here?". Shintaro asks Hiyori

"What? Of course to study!". Hiyori answers him

"Ok., Ayano., Could you help her find the book she needs?". Shintaro is plotting something., because of his serious tone.

"E-Eh? Why…?". Ayano asks him

_Shintaro stayed speechless as he stared at Hibiya_

"Ok then…". Ayano let out a trusting smile and ent inside the library

"let's go., Hiyori-chan…What book do you need?". Ayano asks hiyori

"Uhm…Math!". Hiyori replied

"Ehhhh". Ayano replies

"So…I had to have a tlak with you". Shintaro said to Hibiya

_Hibiya went out of the Library and went beside Shintaro_

"W-what do you want?". Hibiya can't look at him in the eyes

"Why won't you come?". Shintaro asks him while he looks at the ground., His hands on his pockets

_Meanwhile., Hiyori and Ayano is finding a book_

"So., Is it this?". Ayano asks hiyori

"Yes! Thank you!". Hiyori thanks Ayano

"You're welcome". Ayano smiles

"So..uhm why are you with that guy?". Hiyori asks ayano

"Eh? You mean Shintaro-kun?". Ayano replies as she puts the other books back,

Hiyori nods

"Ah…Because…I think he needs someone…". Ayano smiled, temporarily stopping from putting the books in place.

"Needs? Is he a baby? How could you bear that attitude?". Hiyori asks Ayano

"Hahaha…He's not like what you think…He's nice! Very nice once you get to know him…And I trust him…Because he trusts me…And i…I like him!". Ayano turned to Hiyori, shes miled like never before., Her smile went along with the bash of setting sunlight coming from the window. The sunset view made it look so nice.

_Hiyori is shocked_

"E-eh! W-what am I saying…". Ayano blushed.

"So…you follow someone…because you like them?". Hiyori asks Ayano

"Yes! You just have to…make sure…That you like that person…and not just by random admiration…". Ayano gets back to putting the books in place.

"I see…". Hiyori looked down.

_At the same time Ayano and Hiyori were talking., This was happening:_

"Eh? B-because-". Hibiya was about to reply but Shintaro interrupted and said.,

"Because you're accompanying her.".

'Eh?". Hibiya is shocked.

Shintaro continued., "Because you agree to what she said.,"

"What?". Hibiya tightens his fist

"Because you just agree to her like a little dog and you forget your own happiness". Shintaro said to Hibiya.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SO SHUT UP! IDIOT OJIISAN!". Hibiya kicked SHintaro's foot and run towards the Library.

_He bumped with hiyori who is just returning to her seat_

"Watch it!". Hiyori shouts at him., But what made her stop nagging isn't because she realize it's the library and it's forbidden to shout., but because she saw Hibiya crying.

"Eh? What happened?". Ayano asks Hibiya

_Ayano saw Shintaro walks away from the entrance of the library._

"Hibiya-kun?". Ayano bends down and tries to comfort Hibiya

"What's wrong?".

"N-nothing…". Hibiya wipes his tears

"Baby…". Hiyori whispers

"Are you sure?". Ayano asks again

"Yes…". Hibiya replies

"Ok". Ayano smiled and stood up.

"I got to go now…Take care., ok?".

"T-thank you!". Hiyori said to Ayano

_Ayano smiled back and walked away._

"So…Are you really ok?". Hiyori asks Hibiya as she fixes her bag.

"Yeah…".Hibiya says to her.

"Ok.". Hiyori then sits and reads a book.

_Hibiya sat with her._

_Hallway of the elementary school building_

"What happened?". Ayano asks Shintaro as they are walking

"Nothing much".Shintaro said.

"I see…Those kids are cute., right?". Ayano told Shintaro

Shintaro didn't reply.

"I didn't know you got that side too…hehehe". Ayano giggled

"W-what are you talking about?". Shintaro blushed.

"Hehehe…nothing!". Ayano replied with smile


	4. Chapter 4

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

_**Café**_

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

"What's taking them sooo long". Kano is becoming impatient, yawning while holding the menu card

"Just wait". Kido replies as she grabbed the menu card from Kano.

"Hey., I wonder what they're planning!". Seto leaned from the other side of the table

"I'm c-curious too…".Mary plays with her fingers

_Momo sits there without saying anything._

"Why are you sad?". Kido asks her

"Ehhh…nothing!". Momo smiles

_The door of the café opens the the bells indicating someone came in._

"Hi minna-san!".Ayano greeted them

_Shintaro walked after Ayano_

_Momo stared at the door as if hoping for someone to come._

"What will we do?". Kano asks Ayano

"Lets take a break for awhile…hehehe". Ayano smiled

_Kido is seated at the right of Ayano., Beside Kido is Kano Next to Kano is Momo, Then Seto and Mary on the other side. Shintaro sat next to Ayano., He's positioned left of her., Next to him is Seto and Mary._

"Why are you like that?". Shintaro asks Momo

"Ehhh what do you mean?". Momo asks her older brother

"Don't play dumb., I'm bad at being dumb". Shintaro joked.

"S-shut up!". Momo replies.

"So., It's your birthday yet you're sad?". Shintaro says to his little sister

"Mhn….nevermind me…".replies., Looking away

"I'm sorry…he won't come…".Shintaro said

"What? Who?". Momo asks him

"Tch. You know who. I know., I tried". Shintaro replies

"Ehhhh H-how…what did YOU DO!". Momo stand up and slams the table., Making the whole group look at her.

Shintaro is surprised then he replies., 'I just talked to him., why are you being like that?".

"Nothing…".Momo sat down again.

_Suddenly., The door opened and the bell rang., Momo didn't bother to look since she knew it wasn't Hibiya._

_And she was right._

_It was another person._

_Takane and haruka just arrived_

"Hey minna! ". Haruka smiled

"Yo". Takane greeted them

"Yehey! Now that we're all here! I will tell the plan!". Ayano smiled.

_Haruka sat beside Mary and Takane sat beside Momo._

_Meanwhile…_

__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-__

**_-Elementar_****_y Building-_**

...

_Hibiya kept on staring at the Library's watch._

"Oi., Do you want to go somewhere?". Hiyori asks him as she didn't even look at him., for she was reading a book.

"No…". Hibiya bowed his head down.

"…Don't lie. You suck at it". Hiyori says

"Eh?". Hibiya looked at Hiyori

"…Because if you have somewhere to go too., You must go., And uhm…Greet her for me…". Hiyori, put the book she's reading down and smiled at him

"Hibiya became teary-eyed and hugged Hiyori

"Uwahhh! S-stop! Go now before I change my mind! I'll be fine!". Hiyori said to him

"Bye., Hiyori!". Hibiya grabbed his bag and went outside.

Hiyori smiled.

"You're right., Ayano-senpai…Maybe…He changed too…I thought he…hehehe…".

_Hibiya ran to the nearest KEYCHAIN SHOP and bought a gift for Momo. Then he ran to the café to where they were suppose to meet., But too late., they weren't there anymore._

"What should I do…?". Hibiya., Panting from the run., Sat beside the café door.


	5. Chapter 5

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

_**Amusement Park**_

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

"Okay everyone! Pair up with someone!". Ayano said to them

"I'll be with kido~!".Kano wrapped his arms around Kido

"Ehhh? No way". Kido blushed., And tried to deny the pairing., but seeing Kano's smile., She just blushed.

"Do you agree., Tsubomi?". Ayano asks Kido

_Kido nods_

"I-I'll be with Mary". Seto declared

"S-seto-kun!". Mary blushed

"Said like a real man…hooo~". Kano teases them

_Takane blushing., Stares at Haruka._

_Then Haruka caught her and she looked away._

Haruka then., went beside Takane and said, "I'll be with Takane!".

_Takane blushed._

"Ehhh so romantic!". Ayano said

'Do you agree., Takane-senpai?". Ayano asks takane

_Takane is speechless._

"The blushing face indeed is a yes! Okay! Moving on!". Ayano said

"Who will you be with, Neechan?". Kano asks Ayano

"Eh….a-about that,,,". Ayano is acting confused

_Shintaro looked away blushing_

_Then he felt Ayano wrapped her arms around his arms_

"Ill be with Shintaro-kun!".

"W-What!". Shintaro., surprised., asks

_Ayano smiled at him._

_Shintaro looked away._

"So. Minna! We'll meet here after an hour and a half., ok?".Ayano said as everyone parted ways.


	6. Chapter 6: ShinAya Prt

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

_**ShinAya**_

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

"What came into your head? Sheesh…". Shintaro sighed

"It sounds exciting, right?". Ayano smiled

"So where will we go?".Shintaro asks her., He's completely blushing.

"Roller coaster!". Ayano said

"No!". Shintaro said

"Come on., Let's go!". Ayano dragged him to the roller coaster

"It's exciting!". Ayano said as she sat beside Shintaro. Ayano is on the right side and Shintaro on the left.

_Shintaro just sat there., completely speechless._

_Ayano stared at he held his hands_

"Your hands are cold…Are you ok?". Ayano made a worried face,

Shintaro replies., "Do I look ok?"

"Sorry…we could get off now if you want…". Ayano replies

"No! T-this i-is like a c-challenge!". Shintaro said

_Ayano is shocked by his answers, And after understanding things, She smiled and rests her left hand on Shintaro's right hand._

_Shintaro stared at it._

_Then he stared at Ayano who's just smiling as she looks forward._

"Get ready!". The roller coaster operator shouts.

_As the roller coaster began to move_

_Shintaro didn't feel anyfear…_

_Yes…He only felt love and care…_

_**-After the ride-**_

"Ne…Shintaro-kun…are you ok?". Ayano asks him.

"Yes.".Shintaro said., Only now could he feel something coming up from his stomach

"are you really ok…?". Ayano asks him

"I-I think im going to throw up-". Shintaro said

Ayano smiled and said., "Thank you"

"What?". Shintaro asks her

"…Because even though you're scared of roller coaster…You went and ride it with me…for me…". Ayano said.

_Shintaro is speechless as he blushed._

"I-im not afraid of those…". Shintaro looks away


	7. Chapter 7: SetoMary Prt

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

_**SetoMary**_

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

"Uwahhh! Seto-kun! Look! A panda!". Mary says to Seto .

"It's a big one! Haha! But that's a person inside.".Seto says smiling

"Oh…I want to see more! There's a bear too…and a bee!". Mary tugs Seto's shirt

"Hahahaha…I prefer the pandas and bears…not bees though…". Seto says.

"Eh?". Mary asks him

"Nothing! Let's take pictures with them!".Seto smiles at Mary

_Mary., just like a,little kid., Went closer to the mascots._

"Seto-kun! ". Mary smiles

"She's just like a little kid…".Seto said to himself.

"Seto-kun! Let's take pictures!". Mary asks him to,

_Seto then join mary for pictures taking with different animal mascots._

"Seto-kun…I want to have a picture with you!". Mary said with a bright smile.

Seto blushed and he said., "Ok., Wait here ok?".

_Seto looked for someone who could take pictures with them._

_As mary was alone.,_

_One particular mascot though, In the form of a bee mascot., Approached Mary and Mary was scared._

"Could you please take a pic for us?". Seto bows his head to someone he sees is trusting.

_Then the girl agreed and Seto smiled ., just in time for him to turn around and saw Marry being assaulted by the bee mascot._

"Mary!". Seto's thoughts as he ran for Mary

"e-ehhh…". Mary is now about to cry because of the big guy in bee mascot.

"Seto…help…". Mayr closed her eyes.

_Suddenly., she felt as if the guy is gone._

_Mary opened her eyes to see that Seto made a scary look to the guy._

_Yes., something she never saw Seto made before._

"Piss off…". She heard Seto said it in a low but scary voice.

_The guy in mascot went away._

Mary says in shock., "i-is that seto?"

_Seto., looking at the guy going away., realized Mary is already staring at him._

_He smiled again and reverted to his bright face,_

"Mary! Are you ok?". Seto came closer to her and hugged her.

"Eh…?". Mary says

"I'm glad you're ok…". Seto closed his eyes and hugs mary tighter.

"Seto-kun…thank you.,,". Mary closes her eyes and hugs tighter


	8. Chapter 8: KanoKido Prt

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

_**KanoKido**_

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

"Why did I agree to this…". Kido., Says .

"Yooo kido~! I bought cotton candy~!". Kano says as he smiled.

"Don't smile., it sucks". Kido stared at him

'Ehhh?". Kano pouts

"Pouting won't help either". Kido replies

"Do you wan this?". Kano smiled again., Pushing the cotton candy closer to kido

"No., I don't want to". Kido said

"Hmmm…I know something kido might like~!". Kano urged Kido to go to the haunted horror house

"No way". Kido said

"Please…". Kano says

"NO IS a no, Kano". Kido replies.

"Eh….it can't be helped then…I'll ask Mary. Will you want to be with Seto first?". Kano said

"W-what?". Kido said in a surprised manner.

"After all…Mary wants to…".Kano lays his hands like he always does, with his eye sclosed

"D-don't bother! They're busy! Fine! Let's go in!". Kido dragged Kano in

"Geehee". Kano said

"Stop that". Kido said

_Inside the horror house.,_

_Kido clings beside Kano_

"Ehhh? The great leader is scared of this?". Kano teases her.

"W-what? Of course not!".. Kido made her distance and acts tough.

"Let's go.". Kido walks ahead of Kano

"pfffft-". Kano contains his laughter

_Suddenly., A crying sound could be heard_

"D-D-Did you hear that?!". Kido clings to Kano

"I-its normal…pfffft…". Kano laughs

_Kido elbows kano and walks ahead_

"Owh…hahahaha…". Kano continues to walk behind kido

_A ghost suddenly appeared ., making danchou Scream_

"KYAAAAAAAA". She hugs Kano

"hahahah…". Kano laughs

_Kido., clears her throat and says., "I-I was just surprised."._

_They continued walking._

_Then., A zombie came running and sprinting after them._

_Kido is so scared that she jumped to Kano., Making them fall together._

"Carry me! CARRY ME!". Kido closes her eyes.

"Pffft…Okay~". Kano stands up and carries Kido in a bridal style.

_The zombie is now behind them., Kano runs as Kido clings to him unconsciously and hugs him tightly._

_Kano smiles._

_When they reached the outside., Kano says to her,_

"It's ok…We're out…". Kano smiles

"E-ehhh….r-really? Y-you're not lying?". Kido is so scared.

"yeah…".Kano replies

_Kido realizes everyone is staring at them. She blushed and immediately said to kano., "Out me down!"._

_Kano did so._

_She is blushing., as Kano laughed._

"Y-you looked cute…pffft-". Kano contains his laughter

_Kido kicks his foot_

"Owh!".

"T-that's what you get,,,".Kido said to him., She's looking away so Kano won't see she's actually blushing.

"I felt that one…hahaha…". Kano laughs

"T-thank you,..". Kido whispers

"ehhh? I can't hear it…". Kano teases her

"T-Thank you…". Kido replies with her eyes closed

"whaaaat?". Kano teases her more.

"I SAID THANK YOU DAMMNIT!". Kido shouted., people began to look at them and mistake them for a couple.

"Are they a couple?"

"cute"

"The girl is shyyy awwww"

"Pffft-". Kano laughs

"S-shut up kano!"


	9. Chapter 9: HaruTaka

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

_**HaruTaka**_

**_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-._**

"Uwahhh takane! That food looks delicious!". Haruka says to takane.

"hmf". Takane just follows haruka.

_Haruka kept on pointing food stalls._

"Hey takane! That looks nice! Want to try some?". Haruka asks takane

"S-sure…". Takane agrees to him

_They bought ice cream_

"So refreshing…". Haruka says with a relief

"Don't you get fat?". Takane asks him

"Ehhh?". Haruka asks her.

"Tch you got an ice cream on your cheek". Takane gets a tissue and wipes it

"You're so clumsy…". Takane continues to wipe it…

And…she blushed and immediately looked away

"Eh? What's wrong?". Haruka asks her

"N-nothing!". Takane says as she covers her face,.

_Haruka is looking her way._

_Suddenly., She felt someone tug her clothes._

"Eh?". Takane moves the cover on her face and sees a child

"H-help me find my mom…". The child said to her as the child was crying.

"Eh? I got no time-". Takane replied but Haruka went near to the child and bent so he could talk with her.

"What's your name?". Haruka smiles

"Hakane…".The child replied

_Haruka., shocked.,turns to Takane and smiles_

"It's like our combined name! Haruka and Takane!".

_Takane blushed_

_Haruka turned to the child again and asked,_

"If you want., you could be with us until we find your mom!".

_The child stopped crying._

"H-he's good with kids.b-but that's not the case here! This is supposed to be a date! Dateeee!". Takane said to herself.

_But her mind changed_

_When she saw the child climbed to Haruka's back and Haruka smiled as he supported that the child won't fall._

"call me dad for a while!". Haruka said.

_The child., as if forgetting that she lost her mom., Said to takane., "Mom! Join us"_

_Takane felt something she never felt before._

_She then., Smiled like never before._

_And said., "Ok!"_

_Haruka blushed._

_They walked together side by side., The child on Haruka's shoulder._

"Where will we go next?". The child asks happily

"Ehhh what ride does hakane want?". Haruka asks the child,

"Anywhere papa wants!". The child happily answers

_Takane thought…"This is…just like…a family of three…"_

_She smiled._

_Haruka and Hakane looked at her_

"Eh?'. Haruka asked her

"Mom?". The child asks her

"N-nothing! Hehehe! Mom is happy!". Takane let mout an unusual and gentle smile.

_Haruka blushed._

"Hakane!". Someone shouted.

"Mom!". The child replied as Haruka gave her the child.

"Thank god you found her! Thank you!". The mother hugged her child

_They waved goodbye to Takane and Haruka._

"Thank you., Bye mom! Dad!". The child waved them goodbye,

Haruka said., "Bye hakane! Dad loves you!".

_Takane waved goodbye too._

"Well…that was nice.". Takane said

"Yes…hehehe…especially when we were like a family! Don't you think so., Takane?". Haruka smiled

_Takane blushed and answered., 'yes!"_

_Haruka smiles and hugs her_

"Thank you for this experience! ".

_Takane blushed really hard., Then she hugs bak., hesitantly at first., but she give in._

"…Thank you too…Haruka…".


	10. Chapter 10: More like HibiMomo Prt

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

_**Meeting place**_

_-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-_

"Iyaaaa that was fun~!". Kano shouts

"S-shut up!". Kido blushes

"Did you see the panda's expressions? Haha so cute!". Seto says to mary

"yes!". Mary replies

"Shintaro-kun! It was fun., right?!". Ayano smiles.

"Y-yeah I guess so…". Shintaro replies blushing.

"Hey!".Haruka waved at them

"…". Takane is still blushing.

"Eh? Where's momo?". Ayano asked.

_Then., they saw Hibiya And Momo from afar._

_They decided to spy on them_

"O-obaasan…h-happy birthday…". Hibiya gives the cow keychain to Momo

'Eh…I-I thought you won't come?". Momo receives the gift.

"I-I changed my mind! I-it's not like i—". Hibiya says so but Momo hugs him

"thank you for coming!". Momo closed her eyes and hugs hibiya tightly

"Y-you're suffocating me!". Hibiya said to her

_Momo lets him go_

"B-but why a cow?". Momo asks

"It suits obaasan!". Hibiya says jokingly

"ehhhh". Momo pouts

"Anyway! You ruined the moment! Gimme that back!". Hibiya snatched the keychain back

"That's mine! Give it back!". Momo pouts

"we will start!". Hibiya looks away

"Eh?". Momo is confused

"We will start from the beginning. Formalities geez accept the gift formally". Hibiya says blushing.

'Ok…". Momo smiles

"H-here is your gift…". Hibiya gave her the keychain.

"hai…thank you..". Momo received it by the hand.

"Hoooo~". Kano shouts

"kind of…cute…". Kido blushes

"I'll give some gift to mary to!". Seto declares

"E-eh?!".Mary blushes

"That's nice., right takane?!". Haruka asks her

"Y-yeah..". Takane replies

"It was a nice evening..right?". Ayano asks Shintaro.

"Yeah…I won't ever forget this happening…it was fun…". _Shintaro stared at the sky and smiled._

__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-There! The end! I hope you enjoyed and ignored the minor mistakes! Or if i had a story mistake I'm so gomen-__

**__Nyways 'till next time! :)__**

**__Special thanks to my rp partner: Mary for she gave me an idea for "Panda" which is used for SetoMary__**

**__She likes Pandas__**

**__/Shot__**

If you could., please leave a review!

Thanks! ;)


End file.
